1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and especially to a dual-band antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are one important component of wireless communication devices, where performance and size of the antennas affect quality of the wireless communications devices. However, antennas are prone to deformation if squeezed or impacted during installation and usage. After deformation, radiation patterns of the antennas may be changed and/or unstable, and lead to adverse effects on signal reception.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new antenna which can overcome the above mentioned problems.